Sleepless Nights
by A Whispering Campaign
Summary: "Sleep my darling, sleep my love. Sleep until you've had enough. Sleep as sound as the peaceful days. Sleep until it's the month of May." AkitoxRingo Rated T for Agito's language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people... Don't be hating on my ideas okay? I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to go read some Air Gear, and I ended up sleeping on the computer desk... (Again, don't hate) Then, I had a dream about this fan fiction and since there weren't much Ringo x Akito/Agito fan fictions, I decided to be the one to make it a popular pairing! BTW: I'm not going to make this a priority! I have school to attend, but I will update as mush as I can! =P hopefully, this will be a good story! Could you please review this story? You can say anything you want... Just let me down gently... Just saying...**

**

* * *

**

Agito hauled his sore body into his room in the dark, after being assaulted from out of the blue. He wanted to go for a midnight ride, but a team named "The Shinigamis*," thought that would be the perfect chance to pounce at him.

As Agito tried to open the front door, he noticed it to be locked. He grumbled as he slowly made it to the window of his room. Luckily, it was open. Agito tried to slip inside, but he noticed that he couldn't really move the left side of his body. He slowly brought his right hand to his eye-patch, and switched over.

Akito quickly scurried into his room, and ran straight to his bed. He too was warn out plus, sleep sounded absolutely splendid to him!

_Akito kept running and running, but the shadow only grew bigger and bigger. He could feel his cheeks drenched with tears but he needed to get away from this monster. As Akito looked back again, he tripped over a stray twig sending him whirling through the air. As he lifted his head up, Akito saw a very tall man with lengthy silver hair. He couldn't quite see the man's face because his bangs were in the way, but he could see the hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The stranger began to cackle evilly._

Akito woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. He tried to convince himself of it all being a dream, but he kept hearing the man's cackling in his head.

_'I hope Ikki-kun will let me in his room...'_ Akito thought to himself.

Akito quickly ran to Ikki's room. He twisted the door knob slowly, but he couldn't seem to open the door. Akito then began to knock on the door, but he still heard no reply. Akito came to the conclusion that he was being lazy. He huffed before trying Mikan's room. To his surprise, it was open! He rushed in, but found that the room didn't contain Mikan. Instead he found a small note on her counter.

_'Hey Akito! We couldn't find you at home, but we wanted to let you know that Ikki, Umi, and I went to see one of Rika's wrestling matches. But don't worry! Ringo declined on going so you'll have at least someone to talk to while we're gone. See you in a couple of days! – Love, Mikan.'_

Akito couldn't help but feel a little unhappy that he was stuck with Ringo. They never got along very well, so this was going to be an awkward couple of days, so Akito decided to bear it out.

_'I'm a tough little soldier. I'm a tough little soldier. I can do this, it's just one little bad dream. I couldn't possible have another one... Could I?'_ Akito began to chew feverishly on his lower lip. He shut his eyes before continuing with much more confidence. _'No! I will have no bad dreams, I will bear this out. I will be a tough little soldier, for Agito's sake...'_

Akito then turned on his heels, and marched to his room. He flipped the light switch on before wrapping his arms around his favourite plushy; it was a blend between a bear and a bunny, so Akito decided to name him Mr. Bunny-bear. As he began to feel a bit better, he soon shut his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

_"Akito... You've forgotten haven't you?" The stranger began to cackle his eerie cackle before adding "Will I have to discipline you again?" The stranger took a hold of Akito's chin, bringing it close to his own. "Or will you settle for the cage? Maybe I should bring out the whip too? I'm sure Otōto would like that, wouldn't you?" Akito tried to back away from the silver haired man but found his grip to be strong. "I'm not you're brother! I never had one..." Akito turned his head away sharply but the stranger still had his hand on Akito's face. "I'm hurt! You don't even recognize you're own brother when you see him? Well, no matter, I'll just beat the sense into you." The stranger pushed his face away from his hand before Akito heard the snap of a whip._

For the second time that night, Akito woke up with a sheer layer of sweat covering his body. Though this time, Akito couldn't hold back the tears that were daring to spill out of his eyes. He rushed over to Ringo's room and began to knock on the door quickly. He couldn't take being alone in the living room anymore, so Akito opened the door to Ringo's room.

Ringo was busy polishing her A.T's to realize the petite boy with the broken arm and the tear drenched face. When she suddenly heard whimpers, she slowly looked up from her desk, not knowing what to expect. She was utterly shocked. Akito quickly explained his nightmares with man.

"I know I sound pathetic... But I-is it okay if I sleep here t-tonight?" Akito asked between sniffles.

Ringo could relate to him a lot. She always had nightmares about her parents and friends suddenly vanishing from her life. She couldn't let Akito go through that, no matter how much he annoyed her.

"...Okay. You can sleep in my room BUT, you must sleep on my extra bed, and if you don't snore." Akito could help the small smile that spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I ISH SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! (Stoopid me and my writer's block!) I found myself re-writing this about... 10 times. (I wish I were joking about that -_-') Since a couple of people wanted a follow-up, I'll give them that. I'm just really happy to have people reading my stories and actually enjoying them! (Enter _extremely_ happy face here!) Anyway, enough about me. Let's get on to the fiction!**

**

* * *

**Ringo woke up to a warm pool of sunlight that seeped into her window. She began to sit up from her bed, rubbing her face and eyes to help her feel more refreshed. She decided to reach for her glasses before she heard the hustling of material from the other bed beside her. Ringo remembered that Akito was having some unpleasant nightmares, so she went to go check up on their little shifter.

As she approached the next bed she saw Akito's body tangled in the blanket on his back, and him wearing an expression of shear terror. Ringo instinctively went to sit besideAkito, but she was having trouble deciding whether to wake Akito out of his nightmare, or let him tough it out. He was the one who told her that he wanted to be a 'tough little soldier,' so maybe letting him tough it out would be the best choice. Ringo was beginning to ease herself off the bed but when she heard Akito breathe in a shaky breath, she also knew that he began to cry.

_'Crap. If his dreams are getting to the point of tears then I have to wake him up!'_ Ringo thought to herself. She gently placed her hand of Akito's forehead, brushing away the few stray locks.

"Akito wake up. It's just a dream and you don't need to be experiencing it. You can wake up anytime you want to Akito." Ringo then moved her hand to comb through his hair, trying to pull him out of his dream. Akito then began to shift and fluttered his eyes open. He widened his eyes before remembering the awful dream he just had. Akito tried to occupy his mind but he couldn't control it visualizing his horrible dream again.

_Akito flipped through the air as he tried to swerve closer to his destination. He put more force on his feet making everything around him turn into a blur. He smiled hugely before trying to speed up yet again. He was skating. He loved the wind whipping through his face, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the feeling of independence. He had finally achieved what he had always dreamed of. To skate. _

_"AKITO LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice called. He twirled his head around to find Agito catching up to him, before he was engulfed in darkness. It seemed to eat away at his twin brother before he was gobbled up whole._

__

"AGITO!" His eyes widened when he felt the same darkness gripping at his shoulders. He tried to race away, but it was futile. He could feel his legs begin to give out, but he kept trying to get away. He was going to share the same fate as his brother, and he was terrified.

Akito sat upright feeling tears streaming down his face. He quickly grabbed Ringo's shoulders and buried his head into the crook of Ringo's neck. He began to sob, his body shaking because of it. He needed to grab onto something, to have that protection, to feel safe again. Ringo immediately tensed at Akito's sudden actions.

"Ringo, I-I..." Akito began but as the crying got worse, he could finish what he was going to say. _'What was I even thinking? I can't be a soldier. I can't be anything without Agito. He was my protection, and he was my strength. Without him... I'm nothing. I want you back.' _

"I n-need you back Agito. _Please!_" Akito hands began to quiver on Ringo's shoulders. When she heard his plea, she felt her body relax and her face soften. She bent forward to wrap her slender arms around his back. Akito gasped.

"Shh, you don't need to cry," Ringo cooed before closing her eyes and continuing, "I know you miss Agito, but he'll be back and better than ever; and I know that he wouldn't want to see you crying. I know he would want to see you smile your huge, goofy smile. So don't you worry, you won't have to be alone for much longer, because I'll be there if you ever need me to be. Okay?" Ringo rubbed reassuring circles on Akito's back trying to calm him down. Akito couldn't help but cry even more because of her words.

_'Those were the words I was waiting for; that I'm not going to be alone, that Agito will be back, that I'll have my protection again.' _ Akito began to cry harder, he didn't even bother to try to make himself stop. _'I'll have someone else that will comfort me.' _Akito shifted his hands, moving them under Ringo's arms, placing his shaky hands on Ringo's shoulders.

Akito felt almost content with having Ringo this close to his body. He managed to stop crying, but he still had to get his breathing under control. He then began to pull himself away from Ringo's form. He brought his calves on either side of his body, placing his hands on his thighs. He then realized that he was looking everywhere but Ringo's face.

"Are you okay Akito?" Ringo asked softly. Akito shut his eyes before nodding his head shortly after. Ringo then cradled Akito's chin in her hand before she turned to her face.

"Hey. You're supposed to look at people when they talk to you." She smiled before ruffling Akito's hair.

Akito just nodded his head again, this time holding Ringo's gaze.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... This is CRAPPY short... I shall now expand on this, (Sorry, I shoulda done this sooner!)**

**

* * *

**Ringo glanced over at her shoulder seeing the wet spot on it, "I better change out of this." She sighed.

Akito balled his fists on his lap as he hung his head, "I'm so sorry! It's my fault that Ringo-chan's shirt is all wet." Akito glanced back at Ringo before he saw her eyebrow curve up.

"What did I just tell you? You're supposed to _look_ at people when they talk to you. Plus, I didn't really like this pajama top anyway. There's no harm done right?" Ringo eased off the bed before she stretched herself out.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, do you want anything?" Ringo cocked her hip and rested her small hand there.

"No! It's okay, I'm not that hung-" Akito was interrupted by his stomach growling. Akito quickly twisted his hands over his belly, blushing slightly.

"I think your stomach says otherwise. I'll get you some steamed rice and miso soup, does that sound good?"

Akito nodded his head as Ringo left the room. He glanced down at his stomach before thinking, _'Why did you have to growl when I was trying to say I'm not that hungry? I already ruined her shirt, you don't need to give her more trouble ya know?'  
_  
"What's with the death stare you're giving your stomach?" Ringo asked, her body leaning against the door frame with a tray in hand.

"Oh! R-Ringo. That was fast." Akito returned his hands to his lap.

"I think it's because you spent your time arguing with your stomach." She waved a finger before she crossed the room; she placed the tray on Akito's lap.

"Now eat up. I'm gonna go change outta my P.J's. Alright?" Akito nodded and Ringo was off.

_'This miso soup is great! And the Okayu is really nice. I guess food does help you feel better... No wonder all the American girls eat ice cream right after they've been dumped!' _Akito smiled as he finished all of his breakfast. Ringo popped her head into the room.

"I see you've finished all of the food. Did you like it?" Akito realized that Ringo was wearing her hair down. It was mostly straight with loose curls forming at her shoulders. He also noted that she wore a striped, ruffled baby doll dress, and she had long side bangs.

"Yeah. I really liked it. Thank you so much Ringo-chan." He gave her a small smile before he got off the bed.

"Would you mid telling me what time it is?" Akito asked placing his index finger on his chin.

"It's ten o'clock. Why?" Ringo placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I gotta get changed too. I can't stay in my jammies this long." Akito said as he walked past Ringo into his room.

As Akito approached his room, he couldn't help but quietly hum Agito's lullaby.

Akito sighed heavily; he was missing his brother singing that song to him every night. He shook his head before raiding his closet. He chose to wear a red shirt under a black sweater. He also wore dark green cargo pants.

"What are you humming?" Akito gasped loudly as he clutched his chest.

"You scared me!" Akito realized that he was panting.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you hum. What song was that?" Ringo stepped into Akito's room before she sat on Akito's desk.

"Oh. It's a song Agito used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. He sang it to me when we were in this room and it always made me sleep instantly."

"Would you mind singing a part to me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Ringo crossed her legs.

"S-sure." Akito closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sleep my darling, sleep my love. Sleep until you've had enough. Sleep as sound as the peaceful days. Sleep until it's the month of May and if you cry, I'll always be near, telling you things are okay my dear. I'll kiss you, hug you, and wipe away tears, and if you want I won't let go for years." Akito cracked his eye open at Ringo who sat perfectly still on his desk. Akito could have sworn he saw Ringo's eyes shine when she smiled at him.

"Ringo, are you-"

"I'm fine. It's just... That song brings back memories of when my parents sang that to me. I would have never thought that Agito would sing it though." Ringo's smile grew bigger before she sniffled and walked out of Akito's room.

* * *

**A/N: THAT is what I call a chapter! I hope you were patient enough for more. The third chapter is going to be a long one though. I can tell you that! Well, longer than this one anyway! (BTW: If you point out a mistake please tell me! I would really appreciate it! And if you reviewed and rated this thing, it would drive me to update more! PLUS, it would be really cool if you wanted to review every chapter... I'm just saying it would gain you like... 10 epic points if you did... Just saying.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there! Missed me yet? (Probably not...) Like I said, I wanted to update this shiz-nit regularly, and that's what I am going to do now! (Sorry, I kinda like using a lot of exclamation marks... So yeah...) ANYWAY! On with the Air Gear Fan-fiction!**

**

* * *

**Ringo knew she had to get out of that room. The song just... it reminded her of her childhood.

She started remembered her mother singing that same song to her when she was smaller. She still missed those warm arms cuddling her when there was a thunder storm, the small giggles they shared or even the scent of vanilla chai she always smelt when she entered the living room. Ringo promised herself that she wouldn't ever bring those memories up... But it was so hard to do that when she hasn't thought of them in such a long while. Once she began to think about them, she felt all the emotions she kept hidden crashing down on her.

Ringo knew she had to get out of that room. This was just... way too much for her to handle.

She could feel her feet pounding on the floor as she ran to her room. _'I don't think I'm going to make it...' _She thought helplessly. She tried to blink back the tears, at least until she got to her room.

Ringo finally reached her destination. She quickly slipped past the small crack before resting her back on the door. She began to remember her mother's warm smile, then the booming laughter coming from her father.

_'I'm not gonna last any longer...' _Ringo felt her knees give out. She found herself on her hands and knees; her upper body hunched forward as she began to pant.

_'I feel myself breaking... Their smiles. Their kisses. Their warmth. I miss them so much... I-I can't breathe anymore. The memories of them are too realistic; too much for me. This needs to stop; I'm breaking because of their love... It's like my body can't function when I think about them. When I think about the one's that loved me. I can feel myself breaking, and I don't think I can ever be healed.'_

Ringo didn't even realize that her glasses had fallen when she began to pant harder. She balled her hands into fists and placed them to her eyes. The tears seemed to stream down her cheeks instantly after.

"Mama... P-papa." She managed to choke out in between sobs.

_'Why did I even do that? If I didn't wander away from them... They might have... T-they might have never...' _Ringo couldn't finish her mental thought; even if it had been 7 years, their death has always been a touchy subject.

"I'm so sorry. I-I never meant to hurt you. If I'd kn-known that you would have gotten killed... I wouldn't have wandered away. B-because of my stupidity, I took the lives of my parents... and I am truly s-sorry about that." She felt her body fold into two as the crying got worse.

_"Honey. There's no reason to cry. It makes us feel bad when we don't see our little Ringo smiling big. You have the most radiant smile, and you aren't doing the rest of the world a favor when you hid it. Cheer up sweetheart, and show us your smile." _She remember her mother saying that to her when she fell off her bike.

Ringo felt her body relax and feel at ease at hearing her mother's words again. She wiped away the trail of tears before smiling weakly.

_'I'll try my best mama.' _Ringo thought distantly, feeling some guilt start to ease off of her back. She straightened her back before laying both hands on her thighs.

_'I promise I'll try my best.'  
_

_

* * *

_It was evening at the Noyamano residence when they all were having dinner; Akito was flirting with Ikki, Mikan was snickering, Ringo was annoyed and Ikki was the jerk they all knew and occasionally loved... So yeah, it was a normal dinner.

When everyone placed their plates in the sink Ikki announced that he was going to be in his room, so that no one should bother him.

"Do you really think we care Ikki?" Mikan asked amused before she slipped into her own room.

"Shut the hell up!" Ikki growled before he marched angrily to his room.

Akito returned to the table as he plopped himself down; then he gazed outside their small window. He sighed heavily before her set his head on his hands. 'He looks really sad. Almost like it's pain... Speaking of pain-'

"Hey Akito. Remember how you said Agito was really beat up... because of the other storm riders?" Ringo asked as she walked to the table and sat down aswell.

Akito nodded slowly."Well then... How come you're not hurt? You have the same body, but I can hardly see any bruises, cuts, scrapes... Nothing."

"Oh! I forgot to mention this. When we were little, me and Agito I mean, I would always fall and get a cut. He never liked it, so he took away the pain." Akito said with a small smile.

"Okay... but how did he take away the pain?" Ringo asked curiously.

"Hmmm... I think it was by channeling my pain to my subconscious. So right now, he's dealing with my pain." Akito replied sadly.

"Then, can he do that with your thoughts then?"

"Of course he can! That's why I didn't have as much nightmares."

"Why can't he do that now? Or should I say yesterday?"

Akito shifted in his chair before he continued, "For Agito, it's either one or the other. He could either take away my nightmares, or take away the pain. I thank him for taking away the pain." Akito let out a small laugh.

_'Hmmm... This is interesting. Agito used to be a rude; or so I thought. Maybe he isn't such a jerk.'_ Ringo said silently.

"Hey Akito. Would you like to do the dishes with me?" Ringo smiled at him.

Akito smiled got a little bigger, "Sure thing Ringo-chan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so at this very moment I am in a cramped closet with my best friends laptop (Thanks a million Hannah a.k.a DancersParadice!) burning on my lap but I FINALLY HAVE IT UP! Why am I in a closet, you may ask. Because the laptop gets the best internet connection in here! I couldn't post it my computer because it decided to be an imbecile and not post my story. It would let me update my profile, and search for other fan-fics, but it won't save it in the document manager! Anyway, I need a beta-reader to now proof read my stories so message and/or review if you are interested =D. Other than all that jazz... This scene is going to be written the next morning just when the family ate breakfast! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ringo quickly changed into her gray and blue 'Crazy Apple' vest, and her denim shorts when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly opened it and heard a whisper.

"Thank you for cooking, it was a wonderful meal. I forgot to tell you at breakfast." Akito said twiddling his thumbs timidly.

Ringo smiled down at Akito's flushed face before she ran her hand through his hair, "Are you sure you can handle being alone with Ikki for a few hours?"

"Of course I can. I mean, it's the-"

"'Least you can do,' I know. Just double checking." Ringo finished with a slight twitch of her lips.

"Um, Ringo? Where are you going again?" Akito asked shyly, "'M not trying to pry..."

"No it's alright. I'm going to race Simca," Ringo smiled wickedly, "That should be a fun match. Anyways, after that I'm bringing some takeout. Alright?" She bent down to Akito's level so that her eyes were directly at his own.

"Mmhmm! I wish you the best of luck." He said supportively.

"Thanks, but I got a feeling I will win." She ruffled his hair once more before she rushed passed him to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're out of the house Ikki!" Mikan shouted before she locked the door from the outside.

Akito sighed, it has been a while since he spent some time alone with Ikki. He seemed to be avoiding Akito lately; always finishing dinner early, locking his bedroom door before he slept, giving Akito basic one-worded responses. Akito felt hurt that Ikki didn't want to spend time with him, but he knew that Ikki would have a good reason,_'Probably too much homework and thinking about Air Trekks too,' _he thought lazily. Though, he really did want to have his inner question answered, so he ended up knocking on Ikki's door.

"Oh. Akito, what do you want?" Ikki said furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, it looks like you're trying to avoid me. Is that true?" Akito was playing nervously with the hem of his baggy white and blue sweater.

"Yeah, so?" Ikki answered carefully.

"But why?" Akito tried to ask coolly but his voice seemed to sound a bit sad.

"I haven't gotten lots of sleep lately, it's really hard to do that when you have someone clinging onto you. It's been pissing me off." Ikki responded unconcerned.

"Oh. I understand." Akito turned so that his back was facing the door before he shuffled to the couch. He plopped himself down on the very comfortable beige chair before he cuddled a nearby sofa cushion close to his face, cradling it in his arms and resting it on his legs. Akito wanted to cry; he wanted nothing more than to cry until Ringo came home, but he found that the tears welling up in his eyes wouldn't budge. Akito groaned in frustration, it seems that today was just not his day.

_'Okay. I need something else to clear my mind. How about Air Trekks? Yeah, I think that'll work!' _Akito then threw the sofa cushion to the other side of the couch, and ran to the computer in Ringo's room. He was pretty certain that she wouldn't mind him using it. He quickly logged himself in before hovering the mouse over the internet icon.

His nimble fingers typed away at the keyboard while his eyes focused on the pictures of different emblems, teams, and famous storm riders. He then came across a picture of the man in his nightmares. Fear began to wrap itself around his body making his chest feel tight and his stomach churn painfully. Fear that made his body feel frozen and foreign, the same fear he felt when he couldn't feel Agito's presence. The man was leaning against a stone wall in broad daylight, his pale bangs covering his ecru colored eyes as he blew smoke out of his slightly parted lips. His navy jacket was slipping off his slender shoulders and his dark jeans hung low on his hips. Akito stared wide-eyed and unbelievingly at the picture; his mind chanting, '_He can't be real, you're just imagining things, get a hold of yourself!_'

Akito desperately wanted to shut his eyes, to close the internet window, to leave the room, to do something... But he couldn't. His hands were shaking over the computer mouse refusing to leave the electronic device as his body seemed to be glued in place. He felt like he was suspended in mid-air; his mind was chanting quieter and quieter.

_'He can't be real-'_

**_'Then why do I feel like I know him?'_**

_'You're just imagining things-'  
**  
'But I see him with my own eyes!'**_

__

_'Get a hold of yourself!'_

___**'I don't know if I can.'**_

___**

* * *

**_Ringo pushed her way past the door of her home. She quickly set the take-out boxes on the kitchen counter, rubbing her hands as she dropped the last one off. _'I only have a couple of minutes before I need to go to Azura's place,' _She reminded herself. Ringo then set her scarf down on the nearby couch before she walked speedily to her room.

She halted suddenly when she saw Akito at her computer, "Akito," Ringo said cautiously before she eased herself into her room. She was met with silence as she tried again, "Akito?"

Ringo was now directly behind him with her hands resting lightly on the top of the computer seat. She kept her gaze on the mop of blue locks expectantly waiting his reply.

"It's him."

"Him who?" Ringo asked slowly.

"_Him! _How can you not see that it's him!" Akito's hand began to shake slightly.

Ringo tensed her jaw muscles and slid her hands down the chair until they were resting on her computer chair's arms. She eased the seat further away from the screen and swiveled the chair; her face centimeters away from Akito's blank one.

"Akito, tell me who it is. Saying '_him' _is not helping."

"He's real. I can't believe he's real." Akito said as he turned his unfocused gaze to rest on Ringo's worried one.

"The man in my dreams is real."


	5. Author's Note: Must read!

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

** I hate doing this to my readers... But, I am simply STUCK on what to do with my Akito/Ringo fanifc. I have a horrid writers block, that will not let me go on! I had a list of potential chapters that I wanted to do, but those thoughts and 23 precious pieces are no where to be found... BUT DON'T PANIC, I WILL NEVER, _EVER_**** abandon this story. It's like a baby to me! But, what I will do is let my readers decide on what I should write about next.**

That's right, all of my readers will get a chance to voice their opinions about this story and contribute to it. Every chapter, I will let you create the setting, situation and conversations that will be held. I'll have the contributers name at the top and I will let that special person get the first sneak peak of the chapter. Sounds fair, eh?

If you're interested just P.M. me, review and/or email me! :D My email should be shown on my profile (p.s there are no spaces... those are underscores!) So have fun, be creative, and I will meet it to your standards.

-A Whispering Campaign 


End file.
